The present invention relates to a sandal device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sandal device which can massage a foot of a user.
A sandal has an insole. A plurality of magnetic blocks can be disposed on the insole to massage a foot of a user. However, the user will feel uncomfortable after a long period of usage.